Juno
Juno was an ancient and extremely powerful upper-level demon who was feared, even by his own kind. He was also the brother of the demon Zankou. His greatest feats are unknown, however, it was said by Leo Wyatt that Juno had wrought destruction and death for ages. His abilities and ambition became so great that he eventually he matched the Source of All Evil. Leo also said that the Half-Faced Source encased Juno inside of an impenetrable shell, somewhere in the Underworld. The only way he could be freed was if Pip Muniz-Halliwell (who at the time was the only Blessed One), received his powers. Juno was a big threat to the Halliwell family, making their fears from when they battled Zankou, re-arise. Fortunately his terror came to an end in 2015 when he was vanquished by Pip, who absorbed the souls of his mother and aunts, as well as the souls of many deceased Warren witches. History Freed from Imprisonment In 2015, Pip Muniz-Halliwell made the decision to go to San Francisco and become reunited with mother, Phoebe Halliwell. When Phoebe arrives at Halliwell Manor, she is hugged by her long-lost son and receives a premonition. She sees the power spell in the Book of Shadows and an evil being opening its eyes. While Pip goes to call his father; Phoebe, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt take the latter pair's children to Magic School--thus leaving Pip by himself in the Manor. Pip searches for his new family and stumbles upon two demons, Dreyl and Heida, in the attic and messing with the Book. Pip confronts them and Heida gets her hands on Pip. She brings him over to the Book and forces him to cast the power spell. When Pip finishes the incantation; the Manor, San Francisco and the Underworld all reel through a power earthquake. Juno's shell in which he was encased, cracks and then shatters into pieces. Juno's body reforms from the shell's broken pieces and smiles evilly. Putting His Plan Into Motion Juno begins his work as soon as he is freed from his prison. He presumably finds out from Dreyl that his his brother, Zankou, had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones, several years prior. In an act of revenge, he cast a spell in the Grimoire that puts Piper, Phoebe and Paige Matthews to sleep. However, the slumber spell is counteracted on Phoebe since she and Pip had switched their souls to the other's body. Juno sends Dreyl to kill the sisters, under the belief that the Power of Three was incapacitated. When Dreyl arrives at the Manor, Pip vanquishes him and then absorbs the souls his mother and aunts. Pip Destroys Juno After absorbing his mother's and aunts' souls, Pip uses his Aunt Paige's orbing power to teleport to Juno's cave, where he confronts the demon. Juno is surprised to see that "Phoebe" is still awake but Pip allows Juno to see that it was himself with his mother and aunts inside. Pip uses his Aunt Prue's telekinesis to throw Juno around his cave and more souls of deceased Warren witches descend from the Heavens and into Pip/Phoebe, allowing him to exceed Juno's strength and power. Juno sends a fireball at Pip but the latter uses Paige's telekinetic orbing to catch the fireball. Pip makes a pronouncement at Juno (and the Underworld) of how the Halliwell line will never be ended and that they'll be feared for eternity; all while enlarging the fireball in his hands. Pip sends the fireball back at Juno and vanquishes him in a big explosion. Appendices Power and Abilities It was said he was really powerful but only a couple of powers have been seen. Basic Abilities * Spell Casting - 'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making - '''The ability to brew potions containing magical properties. ''Active Powers'' * 'Fireballs - '''The ability to generate balls of fire. * 'Flaming - '''A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons. Juno never exhibited this power; however it can be presumed that he did possess it since he was an upper-level demon. ''Inactive Powers'' * '''High Resistance '-' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings. * Immortality -''' The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. * '''Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. Notes and Trivia * It is unknown how Juno got the copy of the Grimoire, as he had been encased before the Half-Faced Source was vanquished. ** It's possible that after Juno had been incased, Dreyl and Heida had kept working under him, in order to free him. Which means they could've dug for the Grimoire in the West Andes and found it gone. Then finding another copy hidden in the Underworld. Category:BLESSED Category:Demons Category:Evil Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Book of Shadows Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vanquished